The Last Chance Summer
by xpackagedpromises
Summary: Zac is faced with the dilema of telling his best friend since 5th grade, Ashley, that he loves her. But he must do it before summer ends, or he will never see her again.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LAST CHANCE SUMMER**

**Chapter One**

**Ashley**

"I've been meaning to talk to you".

I smiled; I knew exactly what he was going to say. He hasn't talked to me for weeks, because he's been on a trip to the desert with his friends. It could only mean that he has endless stories to tell me about how much fun he and his friends had, and how much he thought about me.

"Yeah? What is it?".

He takes a deep breath, and sighs.  
"I've been thinking about us, these past few weeks. A lot. "

_See? I told you._

_"_Really? Well, I've been thinking about you too. I've really missed you."  
"Yeah, same here. But umm, there's just- I mean, I don't know if you've noticed..." He trails off.

I quietly wait for a reply, but his silence hints to me that I should say something.

"Noticed... what?"  
"I mean, I don't know about you, but I just- I kinda feel like we aren't connecting anymore."

My heart sunk. Fast.

It reminded me of the time I was about to go on this rollar coaster. It didn't seem that scary when I was looking at it from the waiting line, so I strapped myself in tightly, not knowing the fate that lie ahead of me. Everything seemed fine and easy going for the first few minutes, but the minute we reached the top, and I looked down to the unsightly drop below... my heart sunk.

Except this time, it was ten times worse. And let me tell you, that rollar coaster... it was freakin' huge.

"Well, we haven't seen each other for weeks, that's probably why."

Yeah, maybe if I reassure him, everything will be ok again. Everything will turn back to normal. He can be easily persuaded sometimes.

"It's not just because of the trip Ash, I've been feeling this way for a long time. "

_Well, I guess that's a no._

The sudden realization that my boyfriend might actually be breaking up with me, was starting to sink in. And there was nothing I could do about it.  
I started to feel a lump form in throat, and tears were beginning to boil from my eyes. I tried to swallow to make the lump go away, but it only made it bigger. And the tears only seemed to burn my eyes even more.

"Well, was it something I did? I mean, we can hang out more often if you think that..."  
Now _I'm_ starting to trail off. Well, not because I didn't have anything else to say. But because you could totally hear that I was crying through the phone. And I don't want him to think that I'm some kind of crybaby, or some kind of girl that cries anytime she faces disappointment, or in this case... heart break.

"No, no. It's nothing you can fix, it's just- it wouldn't be fair to you if I kept lieing to you about my feelings."

At this point, I'd rather have him lie.

"But, but..." Crap, here comes the water works. "I just don't understand, I mean... I thought you really liked me."

"I do, Ash. But it's not really the kind of feelings I have for a girl friend, it's more like feelings that I have for like, well... like a sister."

_A sister_. Ouch, those words hit hard. Really hard.

"So, you wanna break up with me, I'd take it?"

_Please say no, please. Puh leeez._

"It just wouldn't be fair if I wasn't honest with you, I'm sorry."  
"It's- it's ok, Scott. Um, thanks for being so honest."  
"Alright, look... if you want- we can still be-"  
"I have to go now, I think my mom is calling me. Bye."  
"Oh wait, before you go, do you still want to be fr-"

_Click._

I didn't need to hear what he was about to say. Because his words were obvious, and only a mentally-challenged retard wouldn't be able to see that he was about to ask me if I still wanted to be his friend. His _friend_. His friend that he will treat like a sister. A relationship that will be limited to hugs, and if I ever get lucky, a kiss on the cheek. _Maybe. _But knowing me, and how luck doesn't run in my family, I'd say those chances are slim to none.

* * *

**Zac**

"Face it man, it's now or never."

Yeah, how many times have I heard that before?  
I'll admit, Nick is a nice guy and all, and me and him have been best friends ever since he moved here. But would it kill him to shut up about this subject for once?

"Nick, you're my best friend, so I'll refrain from indenting your face when I say to please, _shut the hell up_."  
"And _I'm _being serious when I say that you need to make a move. How long has it been now? 4 years?"

Actually, it's been 8. I met Ashley before Nick moved here. But hey, who's counting?

"Look, I don't know, ok? It's just, I can't do that to her. Not after what happened with her and Scott."  
"Who fucking cares about Scott, man? He's a royal douche bag. And damn, why aren't you telling Ashley this? She needs someone to tell her that her boyfriend is a douche bag."  
"That's why she has Miley. I don't participate in the counseling sessions."  
"Why don't you text her or something? Just ask her if she's ok?"  
"Nick, you'd have to be dumbass to not realize that she's not ok."  
"Yeah, you know she's not ok, but you ask her that anyway. And it hopefully starts a conversation."  
"But Ashley's not like that ok? And besides, I did that last time when Jared broke up with her... and she just got pissed at me."  
"Whatever, girls get moody. It happens."  
"Nick, I can't take any more chances, ok? She needs friends. Not another loser to break her heart."

I start walking out of Nick's room, and towards the door. I don't think I've ever been so attached to a doorknob handle before.  
Nick yanks on my shirt before I even touch the door handle. Damn.

"You're _not_ one of those losers, though. You're the only one that knows Ashley as well as she knows herself. Well... from a guy's point of view, anyway."

I turn around. Obviously, he's not going to let me go anywhere at the moment.

"You don't get it though, you've never had a friend that you've known for so long. All it could take is one mistake, and we would never be friends again. _Ever_."  
"Or you could end up being that perfect couple that stays together through all of high school and college, and ends up getting married in Hawaii, has hott ass kids, and grows old together until the end of time."

I stare at him. This guy seriously creeps me out sometimes. But you got admit, me and Ash might make some pretty damn good-looking kids.  
Wait, what am I saying? Shit.

"All I know is that I can't do anything for right now. It's not the right time."  
"When _is_ the right time, man? Huh? You don't got much time left. Every year you say the same damn thing, I'll tell her over the summer. Well, here it is! The last summer that you're going to have with this girl. You don't get another chance, it's now or never! Ashley is going to college in New York, and you're going to be staying back here in California. And unless you want to confess your 4-year long love for her through a text message, I'd suggest you do it _now_."

The sucky part was that I knew he was right. I had to do it now. But I hadn't even considered this whole time whether she even liked me back. We know so much about each other, it would almost be like I was dating my sister. Or somebody I know really well. Which works out well in most relationships. Ugh, this love shit is messing with head.

"So are you going to tell her, or not?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Nick rolls his eyes. "Are you going to tell her at the party this weekend? Or are you just going to sit at home and play video games while she hooks up with another guy?"  
I might as well agree to it, so he'll finally shut up.  
"Fine, this weekend. I'll do it."  
"You swear?"  
"I swear."  
"Hmmm, and if you don't?"  
"You can shave my head."

Nick widens his eyes, he never thought I would even dream of coming up with this comprimise.  
"You must be serious this time! Shave off your hair? Alright, my buddy's growing some balls!"

I shove him and laugh, as I walk out the door.

I arrive home, and run upstairs. My mind is everywhere. The basketball champinship, Ashley, my grades. Wait. Oh, shit.

It just occurred to me that I agreed to confess my love to my best girl friend since 5th grade this Saturday at Miley's party. Or else my head is going to be shaved.  
Well, it's offcial. I'm a dead man. I wonder if I can create a will, even though I'm only 17?

**

* * *

****Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ashley**

"Damnit, Ashley! Do it! Or I'll do it for you!"

I knew Miley was right. The only way I was going to get over Scott was if I got rid of everything that reminded me of him. That included my favorite picture of us at the beach, while he was hugging me closely as the sun began to set.  
I even remember the words he said to me that day.  
_"I'm going to be here with you, at every sunset. Same time and place."_

But now I guess, those words are meaningless now. So many sunsets have already passed, and he wasn't here with me at all.

"Give me the god damn picture frame, Ash! Now!"  
I was so busy day dreaming that I forgot that Miley was trying to take the picture frame from me. I surrendered and handed the frame to her with a sigh.  
She could tell I was still upset, and it was going to take time for me to heal.

"Well, you're still going to my party right? I mean, you've got to find a way to get him off your mind."  
I looked at her. How could she ask me to do something so impossible?  
"Miles, there's no way that I'm going to stop thinking about him. Scott was everything I ever needed. He was... perfect."

"Yeah, uh... perfect, _my ass_. That turd face needs to realize what he missed out on, ok? You don't need a guy that doesn't like you for who you really are."  
"Maybe I don't like who I am."  
You could totally tell that I was having an emo moment.  
"Do you hear yourself? Ashley, you're a beautiful, smart,intelligent girl. And if Scott doesn't see that, than you need to find somebody else who does. It's ridiculous how girls right now are basing their looks, intelligence, and personality on a male's preference. I mean, we might as well alter how we look in order to fit the preference of a primative gorilla."  
"You're saying that Nick is a primative gorilla?"

I love my best friend, Miley, to death. But it's kind of hard to take in her advice... considering that she and Nick have literally had no relationship problems for the year that they have been dating. It's like they were made for each other by God Himself. And sometimes, I can't help but feel jealousy when she tells me day after day to forget about Scott and find a guy who appreciates me for who I am. She doesn't know how hard it is to get over someone. And she never will until she and Nick get out of their fantasy world and come back to reality and have an actual fucking relationship issue.

"No, of course not. There are some exceptions. And Nick is one of them," she says with a smile.  
God it's like I'm in the twilight zone or something. Ughhh.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm really in the party mood. And it's pointless for me to go if I know that I'm not going to have a good time."  
"You've got to come though, Ash! Otherwise, you'll never meet anymore cute guys. And if you want, I'll take you home if you are still having a crappy time."  
I still wasn't convinced. It was going to take a miracle in order for me to go that party.

"Miles, I'm sorry. I just- I can't."  
She stared at me, she was running out of things to argue about. So she took a comforting approach. She sat down next to me, and hugged me. Just like I wanted her to do, the minute she came over.

* * *

**Zac**

"She's WHAT?!"  
"Miley told me that she refuses to go. She doesn't think that she will have a good time."  
"What the hell am I supposed to do? She has to be there, otherwise I can't tell her."  
God damnit, why does she have to be so depressed after break ups? I feel like I'm going through deja vu or something.

"Look, all I know is that you better convince her to come."  
"What? If she didn't listen to Miley, what in the world would make her listen to me?"  
"Because you're her friend, and she needs you."  
"I don't want to go through another Jared incident, you know how long she didn't speak to me after she yelled at me over the fucking phone?"  
"If you really love her, man... you'll take that chance. Now, come on."

He handed me the phone. I reluctantly took it from him slowly. I looked at the phone, and stared at it. I knew her number so well that I could dial the number with my eyes closed. Without messing up once.  
"Come on Zac, I'm growing a beard over here. Just dial, it's not that difficult."  
"She's not going to listen to me, I'm telling you."  
"Then don't try to make her come, just comfort her and tell her it's ok and shit. I'll be right back."  
He gets up and leaves the room. I dial the numbers slowly, making sure I get them right. Even though I knew that I would.

"Hello?"  
_Shit. What did I just do?  
_"Hey, Ash. Uh, it's me." My voice crakced. Smooth. Yeah, lots of girls get turned on when they hear a five year old girl's voice come out of a 17 year old's. Yup, it just turns them on.  
"Uh, hey. What's up?"  
"Well, I- I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I mean, I heard that you weren't coming to Miley's."  
"I know, I just can't. It's really stupid for me to go when I know that I don't want to."  
_Come on, Zac... think. Think of something that would make her want to go. Instantly. Oh wait, I've got it!  
Ashley, you've got to come to the party. Otherwise, I can't confess my love to you before the summer ends and I'll never get to tell you how I really feel._

"Why don't you want to go? Because of Scott?"  
"Yeah, I'm just- I'm still bummed out."  
"Well, it's understandable that you would be sad. But that's no reason for you to miss out on having a good time."  
"I honestly don't feel like having a good time right now."  
"But you don't want him to see that he won, right? You're admitting defeat when you sit here at home, all by yourself."  
_Hey, I think I'm actually getting somewhere.  
_I could tell she was smiling, because I swear that I could hear a small giggle through the other line.  
"Yeah, I guess you make a good point."  
"I know I made a good point, now you've got to promise me that you're going to forget about this asshole for just one night. Just_ one_ night. And after the party, you can go back home and mope again if you still wish to do so. But I probably won't let you do that anyways. So bottom line, you're going to have because you deserve it."  
Now I could clearly hear her laugh. And I loved it. I just can't explain that feeling I get when I make her laugh. It's like nothing else in the world.

She sighs. "Alright, I promise to go. But Miley says that she will take me home if I ever feel lousy."  
"It's a deal."  
"Ok, I'll see you this weekend. And thanks, Zac."  
"You're welcome, see you later. Bye."

"So, how did it go?" I was so into the conversation with Ashley, that I didn't even notice that Nick was standing right in front of my face.  
"She said she's coming." I couldn't help but smile when I said it.  
"See?! I told you man, you got it! She can't resist you."  
"Yeah, well... the hardest part isn't over yet."  
"That's right, and did I tell you that I got a brand new razor today? Just for you, in case you decide to wimp out."  
"I'm _not_ going to wimp out, got it?"  
"Yeah, uh huh. Right." He wanted to see it to believe it.  
Well, believe it dumb ass. I'm asking Ashley out this weekend, it's going to happen. Well, I hope.


End file.
